Holy Flowers, Holy Tears
by Yuu Rumiya
Summary: Suku Setan kembali berulah. Kali ini korbannya adalah Suku Bunga dan Suku Burung. Kepergian Toba meninggalkan Karen sendirian.. Oh, jangan lupakan Setsuna. (Warning inside. RnR?)


"Holy Flowers, Holy Tears"  
Rate: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, AU, Angst  
Warning! OOC sudah saya usahakan terbang jauh, Typo maybe, alur cepat 

Dentangan piano terdengar jelas di ruangan besar nan megah itu. Jemari sang pianis yang terlihat begitu ahli memainkan piano hitam di tangannya mengiringi tarian seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang begitu molek.

Gadis ini tampak begitu anggun dengan gaun merah muda, dan iris rubynya. Dilain sisi, terlihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan gadis penari tadi.

Gadis ini tampak menfokuskan pandangannya pada si gadis penari, disebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang nan keriting.  
Cantik.  
Itulah kesan yang timbul dari kedua gadis ini. Juga tampak dua orang lelaki bertubuh tegap di sebelah mereka, seorang tampak berambut biru muda, sedangkan seorang berambur biru kelam.

"Kyoko" Sang lelaki berambut biru kelam memecah keheningan ditengah mereka berempat. Ia menatap sang gadis penari, seperti kakak, istri serta adik iparnya.

"Ya, Sakataki" Jawab gadis itu, Kyoko, pandangannya tetap tak terlepas dari si gadis penari.

"Apa Karen baik-baik saja?" Sang lelaki berambut biru muda juga membuka mulutnya, ia menatap sang gadis penari juga. Seolah ia mengetahui apa yang kakak iparnya, Kyoko, pikirkan.

"Kurasa" Jawab Kyoko, tampak jelas iris caramelnya memancarkan sebuah kekhawatiran akan sahabatnya, yang masih terus menari seolah tak merasakan sedikit pun penderitaan.

"Hizuki" Seorang gadis lagi, yang memiliki rambut keriting nan indah, juga ikut membuka mulutnya, berbeda dengan kakak, suami serta kakak iparnya, ia menatap Hizuki seraya mengembungkan pipinya. "Jangan menatap Karen terlalu lama! Aku tahu kau juga khawatir, tapi ingat! Kuta sudah menikah!" Gerutunya, disambut tawa kecil oleh sang suami.

"Ui, tenanglah, aku tak akan pernah memalingkan mataku dari wajahmu." Hiburnya. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Ui, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis penari, Karen.

"Karen.." Berbeda dengan Ui, Karen terus menatap Karen dengan pandangan kasihan, ia merasa iba akan semua yang telah Karen alami.

"Suku setan benar-benar keterlaluan!" Geram si pria berambut biru kelam, Sakataki, yang tampak sedang menggertakan giginya kesal. Biarpun ia sudah beristri, tetap saja Karen adalah temannya, juga sahabat dari istri tercintanya.

Ya, Kyoko sudah menikah dengan Sakataki, sedangkan Hizuki menikah dengan Ui, mereka hidup dengan bahagia. Hingga, sebulan lalu, seorang dari suku setan mengusik kerajaan itu.  
Sang raja dan keluarga kerajaan aman, mereka berhasik selamat dari insiden itu.

Tetapi, suku bunga, suku tempat Karen bernaung, menjadi korbannya. Hanya Karen yang berhasil selamat, itulah alasan mengapa Karen hanya menari sendirian di tengah aula ini.

Penderitaan Karen tak sampai disitu, setelah kehilangan sukunya tercinta, ia harus kehilangan pacarnya, Toba. Sama seperti suku bunga, suku burung juga dibantai habis.  
Malang memang nasib Karen, tinggal dua bulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Toba, Tetapi, ia ditinggal pergi untuk selama-lamanya oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Cinta sejati yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Karen selama bertahun-tahun, pergi meninggalkannya.

Sedih? Depresi? Oh, ayolah, Karen sudah sangat lelah menangis, sangat lelah memanggil namanya, sangat lelah mengurung diri di kamarnya, lelah. Sangat lelah.

Mizuno, Kyoko, Yami dan teman-temannya sudah melakukan bermacam cara untuk menghibur Karen, tetapi, hasilnya nihil…

Hingga Widsheek (yang entah kenapa masih hidup) mengajukan sebuah cara mengerikan, hipnotis, untuk menghapuskan segala ingatan Karen tentang Toba, bahkan segala ingatan Karen, tentang segala sesuatu yang ia alami, berarti ia harus mengulangi hidupnya dari nol.

Tentu saja cara ini adalah cara yang sangat kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?  
Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa cara ini dilaksanakan, tapi tidak, semuanya menolak cara ini. Kejam. Terlalu kejam untuk Karen.

Alis Kyoko bertautan, ia tak paham mengapa Karen masih tetap menyetujui tawaran Kyoko untuk menari di pesta ulang tahunnya dan Ui.

Kini ia merasa bersalah, karena ialah yang menawarkan Karen untuk menari di pesta itu. Pesta itu pasti menyimpan kenangan pahit bagi Karen, disitu ia menari bersama teman-teman sesukunya, disitu juga ia bertemu dengan Toba… Oh, Sial.

.

.

.

.

Karen mengerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan luwes. Diiringi lantunan lagu indah dari piano yang dimainkan Setsuna, gadis beraurai merah jambu ini menampilkan senyum khasnya, walaupun mungki ia sedang menangis.

Karen menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga iringan musik, tanda bahwa pertunjukkannya sudah selesai.

'Prok prok prok prok'

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari mana-mana, tentu saja, Karen adalah spesialis dalam hal menari, sedangkan Setsuna adalah seorang yang handal bermain piano, walau tak sehandal Toba.

Setsuna berjalan kesebelah Karen, lalu mereka berdua membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Setsuna" bisik Karen, setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah" jawab lelaki bersurai perak ini, rambut peraknya begitu indah, seindah lelaki yang telah merebut hati Karen. Toba.

Setsuna memutar bola matanya setelah ia dan Karen berpisah, Karen memutuskan untuk menemui Kyoko, sementara ia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri ke taman belakang istana

"Toba dan Karen benar-benar beruntung" pikirnya seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sedikit bungkuk ke sebuah bangku taman. "Yah.. Karen benar-benar cantik" begitu pikirnya lagi, "dan Toba juga tampan"

Cemburu, mungkinkan ia? Cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri, cemburu pada Karen yang lebih dekat dengan Toba daripada dia. "Ah.. Betapa malangnya aku ini" begitu pikirnya. Sebagai Snow Stranger, ia juga berkerja sama dengan Karen, Kyoko dan teman-temannya. Itulah awal cinta yang menyakitkan ini.

"Namamu Setsuna, kan? Salam kenal!" Suara ringan nan ceria masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepala Setsuna, suara Karen.  
"Oh.. Kau pacar Toba kan? Salam kenal" jawab Setsuna pendek, awalnya ia hanya menganggap Karen sebagai teman biasa, karena ia bersahabat dengan Toba, sudah pasti ia dekat dengan pacar Toba, Karen. Hingga tak lama kemudian Setsuna sadar, sebuah cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada mulai tumbuh, bahkan berkembang.

Ikhlas. Setsuna sudah mengikhlaskannya, mengikhlaskan hatinya.  
Tetapi, saat ia mulai bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan Karen dan Toba, Toba malah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Toba, kau sungguh bodoh, sungguh" Gumam Setsuna, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam, tanpa bintang. "Brengsek, kau tahu? Ya itulah kau, kau membuatNYA menangis".

Karen melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah menemui Kyoko, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, bahkan ia menolak ajakan mantan pacarnya, Mitsuru, yang mengajaknya berdansa. Tidak. Ia tak ingin menflashback kenangan itu. Karen ingin menrilekskan pikirannya sebentar.

'Eh..' Pikirnya saat iris rubynya menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang menatap langit, Setsuna.  
Karen berjalan mendekat ke arah Setsuna, menepuk pundaknya pelan "Hei..!" Sapanya.

'!' Setsuna hampir saja melompat kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang, lalu menatap Karen "Oh kau.. Kau mengejutkanku"

Karen tertawa kecil, ia duduk di sebelah Setsuna, kemudian tersenyum "Maaf.."

'Sial, dia manis' pikir Setsuna, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, berusaha tak melihat wajah Karen. Juga meletakkan tangannya di belakang bangku tersebut, berusaha tak mengusap rambut gadis itu seperti dulu.

Ya, mereka bukan remaja berusia lima belas tahun, melainkan pemuda dan pemudi berusia dua puluh tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karen, ia ikut menatap langit malam seperti Setsuna. Seolah ia ingin mengetahui apa menariknya langit malam tanpa bintang itu.  
Sergaian Setsuna tidak dapat ditahan, ia menyergai "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Setsuna~!" Protes Karen, ia menatap sebal pemuda disebelahnya. Walau dalam hatinya, ia cukup senang karena sudah lama ia tidak bercanda seperti ini dengan Setsuna. Tidak, setelah Setsuna memutuskan untuk kembali dan melupakan Karen, setahun yang lalu.

"Aku bercanda" jawab Setsuna, lalu menepuk kepala Karen pelan "Aku hanya merindukan'nya'"  
"O-Oh.." Jawab Karen, ia tersenyum kecil. Ah, tentu saja, Setsuna benar-benar mirip dengan Toba. Membuat perlahan memori kecil akan lelaki yang menyandang julukan 'Bird Stranger' itu kembali berputar di benak Karen.

'Oh..' pikir SETSUNA, ia baru saja menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan 'Bodohnya aku!'  
"Karen..? Maafkan aku" Setsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam, ia dapat melihat Karen sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ia segera memandangi wajah Karen.

Tak ada jawaban, Karen tetap diam. Kesunyian mengisi taman itu. Karena kesunyian itulah, sebuah isakkan pelan terdengar jelas.  
"Kau baik-baik aja?"

"Ah, I-Iya, Ma-Maafkan aku" Karen mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum riang ke arah Setsuna.

Betapa terkejutnya lelaki ini, terutama saat ia melihat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata Karen. Sebagian mungki karena Setsuna menyentuhnya, dan sebagian karena luka dihati gadis yang memiliki nama yang berarti 'suci nan murni' ini.

"Karen…"

"Set…suna.. Aku ini… benar-benar cengeng kan?" Tanya Karen, ia menatap iris sapphire milik Setsuna dalam-dalam, membiarkan airmatanya tumpah sedemikian rupa, tubuhnya bergetar,

"Apa yang–"

"Mungkin, aku tak pantas untuk Toba" suara kecil itu kembali terdengar. Parau dan bergetar. Lain dengan suara Karen yang ceria. "Kau ingat kan, Toba meninggal karena m-melindungiku..?"

'!' Setsuna tersentak, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk diribya sendiri karena membawa Karen pada pembicaraan ini. Cih.  
"M-M-Mungkin… Kalau aku tidak ada.. Toba masih–"

'Grep'

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi" Suara yang tenang, tangan yang hangat mendekap tubuh Karen, tanpa mempedulikan alergi Karen, Setsuna memeluknya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu di dadanya. Jujur saja, ia tak tahan melihat air mata Karen.  
'Toba, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan'

"..hiks" Sebuah isakkan kembali terdengar.  
"Karen, jangan pernah berpikir begitu, Toba melindungimu, kau tahu kenapa?"

"T-Tidak.."

Suara Setsuna tercekat ketika mendengar jawaban Karen dengan suara kecilnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Seolah tertusuk pedang yang tajam.

'Demi apapun.. Lebih baik aku ditusuk menggunakan pedang setan itu daripada mengatakan ini' pikir Setsunanritsu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis ini sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam. "Karena ia mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintainya." Bisik Setsuna pelan nan tenang, membuat Karen tersentak sebentar.

"Uuu…"

Tangis Karen kembali terpecah. Sungguh, kata-kata Setsuna begitu menyentuhnya.

'Seperti aku mencintaimu, Karen' pikir Setsuna. Sebelum sebuah keheningan kembali menyusup di antara mereka. Karen tetap dalam pelukan Setsuna, sebelum Setsuna mendongakkan wajah Karen, lalu mencium bibirnya pelan.

"Karen..  
Jadilah pacarku.."

THE END  
WAHAHAHAHA /?, Ampe sini aja deh, soalnya aku gatau mau lanjut apa :"3  
R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
